


Lending a Hand

by Darrasu



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Helpful Cardin, Volume 2 finale, what the hell do I tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrasu/pseuds/Darrasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune could have taken that Ursa by himself, he was sure of it--but, a little help wasn't exactly a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lending a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend who brought this thought up to me while we watched the volume 2 finale and it would have been great if something like this happened. Yeah. Let CRDL redeem themselves a little please.

            “Okay, who’s _first_?”

   Confidence is evident in his stature and tone, the blond’s fingers tightening around the sword he held in hand, steps light and having a slight bounce as he heads into battle—though, steps are quickly paused when the ground around him shakes, body freezing instantly. Oh no.

   Slowly his body turns, eyes going wide at the sight before him—of course it _had_ to be an Ursa, as if this couldn’t get any more ironic.

            “O-oh—Okay, _you’re_ first. No no, that’s _fine—“_

A nervous laugh shakes from his throat as slow steps are taken back away from the Grimm that was now standing before him and letting out a low, vicious roar. No—no, this wasn’t the time to back out now, he had no reason to be nervous, he’d done this on his own before, right?

            “ _Totally_ fine. Done this before—done this before.”

   His voice falters before his pace begins to slow further, and soon, he’s halted to a stop. He could do this. No reason to be afraid. A sharp breath is inhaled before his sword would raise, fingers tight around the grip and shield up before him, and with one swift motion, the blade was down and slicing across the creature’s chest—the action was to be continued in a fury of motion, or, it would have if the Grimm hadn’t suddenly teetered forward, snapping the blond from his sudden spout of rage.

   He stumbles back now, afraid of the beast’s body landing on him and narrowly escapes once tripping over his own feet and falling flat onto his backside, a soft wince seething passed his teeth.

   Well, that was easier than expected.

   —Wait—was that—

   The blond gives a small shake of his head as to focus himself, eyes narrowing onto the dent in the back of the Ursa’s head that clearly was not made by himself, but held a fairly familiar shape--

            “Oh Jauneyboy, _still_ trying to prove how much of a man you are?”

   That voice, he _knew_ that voice—

   _Cardin—_ Quickly, Jaune’s gaze snaps up to the body of the larger male who was now, walking down toward him, the other three of team CRDL branching off and taking care of their own, pesky Grimm that gathered nearby.

   Honestly, Jaune is in a small state of shock, blinking a few times as if to clear his mind and take hold of the situation—Cardin Winchester, did _Cardin. Winchester,_ just _help_ him? This had to be some sort of dream, maybe he got knocked on the head and had passed out from a slip up while charging in.

   But, no, the hand that was now outstretched downwards toward him was all too real when he grabbed ahold, body being hoisted back up onto its feet.

            “Cardin?”

   As if he still couldn’t believe it, he has to ask and make sure—and surely enough, that all too familiar, antagonizing laugh leaves the boy with the burnt-orange hair, the large black mace he carried being picked up and rested against his shoulder. A crooked grin shows over Cardin’s features before the hand that was previously used to pick Jaune up was clasped down to the smaller boy’s shoulder, head giving a nudge to the right as if to point out a large point of danger.

            “Yeah yeah, don’t need to go all doe-eyed on me, I get it, you’re thankful.”

   Indigo hues give a roll but that grin still never leaves his lips, his hand giving Jaune’s shoulder a harsh pat before leaving, the boy’s body turning to take a step away from the other, now heading toward a rather large concentration of Grimm.

            “—Well? Still want to prove how _tough_ you are, Arc?”

   His tone is harsh, though, Jaune picks up on the amusement that is hidden within, the blond giving a quick nod before Crocea Mors is back and tight between his fingers, arm shifting slightly get a better position of his shield. Hah, as if he had to prove _anything_ to Cardin after their previous run in with fate within the Forever Fall Forest.

   He’d still do his best to show off none-the-less.


End file.
